Forever
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: Fratie song-fic. Song: Forever by John Stamos and the Beach Boys. Really sweet song. Read and review si vous plait! ;


This is my first attempt at a song fic. It's a short, yet very sweet song. Inspiration mainly came from a video I found on youtube. :)

Song Name: Forever

Artist(s): John Stamos and the Beach Boys

Pairing: Fred/Katie

The song does not belong to me! The chraracters (regrettably) don't belong to me either. Otherwise the Weasley Twins would both be alive and both had both ears. :'( Cruel world.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_If every word I said could make you laugh, I'd talk forever._

He didn't really have to be funny to make me laugh. He was just naturally that way. Even from the moment I met Fred Weasley, he had made me smile. Not even a minute later he had me laughing. His jokes he always tried out on me. I never criticized like Angelina did or tried to hide my laughter and remain collected and mature like Alicia. I laughed and I think that's what he enjoyed most about my company. I didn't hold back, if something was funny I laughed.

Even if it wasn't funny I still laughed, just because it was Fred.

_If the song I sing to you could fill your heart with joy, I'd sing forever._

I really was a terrible singer. But I knew that even if I was, I could still sing and have Katie smile. I sang to her when it was just the two of us though, so no one else would overhear. She teasingly covered her ears and yelled that if I sang any further than her ears would bleed. I stopped anyway, but when I did she asked me to continue. I did and she sat calmly and listened to the whole song.

Thinking back I couldn't even remember what it was about, probably something stupid, but she still enjoyed it and wrote down the lyrics and kept them with her almost at all times. I would've taken them and burned them if she hadn't told me how much she liked the song and it made her smile. That made it okay that the lyrics were written down.

_Forever, Forever. I've been so happy loving you._

Katie loved sitting up in the astronomy tower, especially at night. We would lay, side by side with her head resting on my shoulder and just talk. It was relaxing and fun at the same time. No one could take these moments from us, because even if someone tried to, we both had them locked safely away in our hearts and our mind. It was during one of these special times that we shared our first kiss and I realized I had fallen in love with her.

_Let the love I have for you live in your heart and be forever._

I was heartbroken when Fred and George left Hogwarts. I felt happy for a moment, thinking that they were finally safe and away and would be able to move onto better things in life, they had never really liked school. The only part that made me sad was that Fred hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to me. We had been going out with each other and I had thought that I had meant something to him. I tried to ignore his absence until I couldn't any longer. Sneaking my way up into the astronomy tower I found there a note, hidden by Fred, addressed to me. Opening it and reading it made me laugh and cry at the same time. There were only three words that he had written in that note, three words that made up for every pain staking sad moment that had taken over at Hogwarts after he had left. The note I kept safely in the pocket of my robes the three words etched in my mind forever.

Katie-

I love you.

-Fred

_Forever, Forever. I've been so happy loving you._

Laying with her the summer after her sixth year was in short, magical. We didn't have many moments together, but every moment lasted years and years to both of us. She wasn't mad at me for leaving, she actually never even mentioned it. We sat in my backyard and watched the stars like we would've back at Hogwarts in the astronomy tower. This time though, there was less star gazing going on compared to the snogging that took place more frequently.

_If every word I said could make you laugh, I'd talk forever._

Saying goodbye to Fred for another year seemed dreadful and near unbearable. However when the time came, Fred being Fred, made it better. He told me a joke. It was a stupid joke, one that really wasn't all that funny, but made me laugh anyway. He smiled as I stood there laughing and then hugged me tightly telling me that he loved it when I laughed and if every time he spoke to me caused a smile to grace my lips or a laugh to make his heart sing, then he'd never shut up. That was a perfectly acceptable goodbye.

_Forever, Forever. I'll be so happy loving you._

The picture of us on our wedding day is beautiful and unforgettable. Whoever took the picture, who I suspect would've been Alicia or George trying to blackmail us or something, had been taken at the precisely right moment. We had (tried and apparently failed) to get a moment of peace and it was him holding my hands and he was saying something and whatever he said had made me laugh. He was smiling down at me as I smiled and laughed lightly at whatever he had said.

Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder.

"Still admiring the photo?" Fred asked pressing his lips to my cheek.

"Of course, I always look at the photo," I replied looking up at him as he straightened.

"Too bad whoever took it couldn't blackmail us. You love it too much to hate them or feel threatened by it," Fred commented. I smiled and laughed, which caused him to smile. "Has anyone ever told you, you have a beautiful laugh?" He whispered in my ear.

"A certain red head, but who exactly I can't remember," I said mockingly. Fred chuckled as he spun me around and pressed his lips to mine. Making yet another average moment absolutely perfect.


End file.
